Conventional methods and systems for detecting phishing websites, if any existed, can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient. In this regard, the term “phishing” generally refers to the concept of tricking a user (e.g., a computer user) into submitting personal information to a bogus website. Phishing may also refer to the techniques used to trick users. The personal information, such as generally private identifying information, login information for online banking, financial information (e.g., credit card numbers), and other valuable information, is then often used to commit fraud, including identity theft.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.